The Shadow Princess
by PhoenyxWarrior
Summary: When Seth imprints on a mysterious amnesiac half-vampire girl found in the forest, he decides to help her recover her memory, where she came from, who she was. What he doesn't know is that her past may lead to her demise at the hands of his own Pack, and the Cullens.
1. Prologue: How Could I Have Known?

**This is the first, and only disclaimer for _The Shadow Princess_.**

**I, PhoenyxWarrior, have no ownership over any and all characters from**  
**neither the Twilight Saga nor the Percy Jackson & the Olympians Series.**  
**The only ownership I can claim is of any and all personally made**  
**characters/plots/places.**

* * *

**~Prologue - How Could I Have Known?~**

~0~0~0_ Volterra, Italy_ 0~0~0~

"M-m-master…" I say softly, my cold demeanor has faded, my sadistic stare gone, my heart of ice melted.

"What is it, my dear?" My master calls out; his fingers are outstretched, beckoning me to come.

I whimper as I try to get the words out, "I-I'm…" I can't get them out, so I touch his outstretched hand.

The sound of glass breaking echoes through the room as the wine-glass falls to the floor from my master's hand.

The room is still, everyone, a statue. Staring, not comprehending the fact that Master has just dropped something.

The blood puddle slowly widens, precious human blood, seeping into the stone floor. The smell is overwhelming, yet, no one makes a move. For no one can comprehend how one of the oldest vampires could ever _drop something_.

My master's next move is fast, too fast, even for a vampire, as he grips my shoulders. "How?"

"I-I don't know..." I whimper out.

It's true, I don't know. Because how could I? How could I have known that I would be pregnant?

~0~0~0 _The Underworld_ 0~0~0~

"I-I don't know..." she whimpers out as she looks up to her maker.

My Jane, my beautiful Jane. I didn't know that it would happen.

When I first met Jane, she intrigued me. She grew to be a fine girl, beautiful, devious, and sly.

At the age of thirteen, she disappeared from my sight. Condemned as a witch for her psychic abilities with her brother. I planned to save her, but I was too late. Someone else had taken her.

Who would've thought that I would find her a millennium and two centuries later?

I transformed myself to a boy of sixteen, thinking who this girl, who so reminded me of another, is.

When I approached her she knew I was not human, and I knew she wasn't either.

Things happened, and now, here I am, watching her in the shadows as she tells her master.

How could I have known how my powers would affect a vampire?

How could I have known that my touch would unfreeze her frozen child-like body?

How could I have known that the child inside her would have the same effect, and in a chain of events, letting the child live?

_How could I have known that I would have a child that is half-vampire?_

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever _Twilight Saga-Percy Jackson_ Crossover! Woohoo! So, for some reason, my overly imaginative brain thought this up and now I'm posting it. For some reason people keep posting stories about Bella & Edward as humans or "AU Twilight" as I like to call it. So here's my contribution to the Twilight-ian Fandom! ~Nyx**_  
_

_**P.S. - I'm sorry that it's short. It's only the Prologue. Chapters will be much longer.**  
_


	2. Disappearance of a Princess

**Previously:**_  
_

_How could I have known that my touch would unfreeze her frozen child-like body?_

_How could I have known that the child inside her would have the same effect, and in a chain of events, letting the child live?_

_How could I have known that I would have a child that is half-vampire?_

**~Disappearance of a Princess~**

~0~0~0 _Ten Years Later_ 0~0~0~

"Venna, come now, dear child."

"But _Theia_ Dora, I do not_ want_ to crowned." I pout, and whine, like the child I should be, "Anyway, everyone already knows that I am the _Principessa_ of Volterra."

"You're switching again, _mia amato_." says my Aunt, exasperated, "And anyway, this is just to make it official."

I guess I should explain the situation, I'm Ravenna Volturi (Not _of the_ Volturi, mind you), and this is my Aunt, Athenodora Volturi, Uncle Caius' wife. Firstly, "switching" as my aunt calls it, is me switching from words in Greek to words in Italian, like me saying _"Theia"_ which is "Aunt" in Greek and then me saying _"Principessa"_ which is_ "Princess"_ in Italian. I've always spoken Greek, no idea why, and Italian is from the fact that I live in Italy. Secondly, me and my _Theia_ are arguing because I seriously, seriously don't want to be crowned in front of the whole of Volterra, I absolutely _despise_ attention.

I sigh as I realize that I am fighting a losing battle, anyone who can tame Uncle Caius' fiery personality would surely have a strong will. As shown throughout the times she had forced me into big, frilly, pink dresses that I rip off after whatever event. I have been given the pleasure of seeing them burn as long as I last through the party with them on.

"Fine, _Theia_, I will come willingly," I say, my aunt's face brightens considerably, "But, on one condition."

"What is it, _amato_?" asks my aunt.

"I do not wear any dress that is pink, frilly or lacy. I will only wear black." I say firmly.

"Fine,_ mia amato_, I already knew you would not like pink." she says as she rummages through the dresses she pre-ordered, "Here, I thought elegance would be good for the upcoming _Principessa_."

She takes out an elegant black dress with red and gold trimming, the neckline is square and it' sleeveless. "Does it pass the test,_ la mia principessa_?"

I take it and say, "It is perfect,_ Theia_, I love it."

I wear the black dress and it drapes over my body perfectly. Today is my tenth birthday and also my crowning day. Though I am ten, I inhabit the body of what seems to be a beautifully odd sixteen year old.

I stand in front of the mirror examining my features. I have high cheekbones and full lips, my long black mane had streaks of pale brown, almost blond, colored hair, one of my bodies many oddities. Another of my obvious oddities are my eyes, one is a deep black void of unchanging color while the other is bright red, it acts the same way a normal vampire's eyes do.

"Calm down now, Venna," my aunt says, distracting me from my thoughts. I realize I have just used another of my oddities, my shadow has stretched out and the plant it just touched is now slowly growing older and decaying. It happens when I am upset or when I want it to happen. This is why I avoid mirrors, if I have one constantly reminding me of my stare-worthy features, the Volterran garden would need constant replacing and it's a very annoying happenstance when a human drops dead beside the palace walls.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Theia_," I say apologetically. "We should go now, no?"

She smiles and leads me to the double doors in front of the Court Room.

"Presenting, Ravenna Celestina Volturi of the Volterran Court!" A loud voice echoes followed by from cheers of both humans and vampires.

I walk forwards and stop in front of my three Uncle's thrones. My mother and her twin are on the right of the trio, though they say my mother and her twin looked thirteen before I appeared, now (due to an excessive exposure of my power) they appear eighteen.

Uncle Aro beckons me forward, "Today we crown our little miracle as the official _Principessa_ of Volterra."

"Salutano, Principessa Ombra!" shouts the mortal crowd, I smirk at their nickname for me. I was nicknamed this because my face was always in the shadows, a fitting nickname for me, but for other reasons.

"It fits me, no?" I ask my Uncle, who smiles that eerily creepy smile. I'm used to it.

"Well then," he says, placing a black tiara on my head, "Today, we crown the Shadow Princess!"

I turn to face the crowd, whose cheers have gotten louder, as my Uncle slowly places a circular pendant on my neck.

I here the lock click into places and the moment the necklace is released from my Uncle's hands, a bright light blinds me.

I feel like I'm falling. Falling so fast and then... nothing.

_My world goes black._

* * *

**Notes: (Translations)**

**_Principessa_ - Italian, Princess**

**_Theia_ - Greek, Aunt**

**_Mia amato_ - Italian, My beloved**

******_La mia principessa_ - Italian, My princess**  


******_Salutano, Principessa Ombra!_ - Italian, Hail, Shadow Princess!  
**


	3. The Lost Girl in The Forest

**Previously:**_  
_

_I hear the lock click into places and the moment the necklace is released from my Uncle's hands, a bright light blinds me._

_I feel like I'm falling. Falling so fast and then... nothing._

_My world goes black._

**~The Lost Girl in The Forest~  
**

~0~0~0** Seth** 0~0~0~**  
**

"Nessie, do you have your school things ready?" asks Bella who is currently standing in between the kitchen and the living room.

"Yes, Momma," Nessie answers from her current position, which is laying on the couch with her head on Jake's lap, "My things won't disappear five minutes after the last time you asked."

Bella's been fidgeting (Yes, it's strange for a vamp to fidget, but Bella did it, somehow) for the past week 'cause Nessie's about to go to high school for the first time.

Even though Nessie's been "mature" for the past four years, she only wanted to go to "school" if Jake went with her, this is the first time Jake agreed to go.

I yawned, we only moved from Oregon a week ago, it's been our second move since Nessie was born. Carlisle had somehow found a town smaller and less sunny than_ Forks_. Rosetown, an insanely small town at the edge of Hither Woods near Montauk, New York.

"Hey, Jake." I call out, "I'm gonna go take a run through the woods."

I jog out to the Cullen's porch and hang my shirt on the rail with my shoes on the bottom. They don't mind, their used to it by now.

I run directly into the woods before shape shifting into my wolf-self, I can feel my sweatpants stretching, growing tighter around my... hind-legs?

I bet you'd want a quick run-through of Jake's "Pack" and the Cullen's situation. Well, let's see... a year after the Volturi dudes left, the Cullens decided it was time to move, Jake went with them because of Nessie, while Leah and me went because of Jake.

The Cullens moved to a new house in Portland, Oregon and went with their whole high-school charade while Jake worked as a mechanic, Nessie was usually with him. A few months back, the Cullens decided to move again, and that's how we got to Rosetown. Leah's going to college in New York, her speed's getting better so she can easily run from there to here in a few minutes. Jake and I, and Leah if she's here, live in a small cabin near the Cullen's house. I mean, I love 'em and all, but a wolf can only take so much vamp-smell before our noses start getting numb. Last time it happened, I couldn't smell for a week, and lemme tell ya. For a wolf, not smelling is just... ugh...

Anyway, back to the present.

I'm pretty sure I'm already in the middle of the forest. There's a clearing somewhere here where I liked to stay. It's usually sunny there, unlike Rosetown.

As I'm nearing the clearing, an unfamiliar scent invades my nose. It didn't smell like vamps, at least not completely. It smelled more like Nessie without the human part, instead of a clean human scent, something intense... almost like death.

I warily step into the clearing and instead of a monster, there's a girl in a formal black dress. Something about her mesmerizes me, maybe it's the unearthly glow of her skin in the sunlight or how her blond-streaked hair frames her strangely beautiful face or...

I shake myself out of the trance, I realize that the girl's unconscious. Weirdly, I want to protect her.

I transform back into my human self and try to wake her up. "Hey, hey... come on, wake up..."

"Urgh..." she moans and her eyes flutter open. And that's when it happens.

I will never be able to explain it properly. Jake says it felt like everything was snipped away and Nessie held him instead.

To me, it's like I found something I've lost, something so long forgotten that I didn't even know where to start looking yet so important that I knew I'd know it immediately when I see it.

In that instant, everything I've done seems pointless, and I know that everything I would do would be for her.

Her eyes feel like they're delving deep into me, and I ask the question I want answered the most, _"Who are you?"_

~0~0~0 **Ravenna** 0~0~0~

I can feel myself delving into oblivion. The darkness is like a box that traps me. I see nothing. I feel nothing. I am nothing.

That's when a soft, gentle voice penetrates my cage. "Hey, hey... come on, wake up..."

I struggle to reach the eerily familiar voice, it comforts me...

I find my body again and I open my eyes to see deep brown ones staring into mine...

A voice drifts to me... a memory, maybe?

"_Originally, they had two pairs of arms and legs and a head bearing two faces. But the gods did not approve, fearing them, the gods split them in half and sent them wandering, searching for their lost half for the rest of their lives._"

And, for some reason, I feel like I've found my lost half. My other self. I feel like my soul is complete, and yet I do not know him.

I stare into his deep brown ones intensely, that I barely noticed him speak,_ "Who are you?"_

My mind searches for the answer, aiming to please his saving voice, yet, I have no answer.

I start to panic, where am I, what am I doing here, _who_ am I?

I answer both his and my questions out loud, in a voice I barely recognize.

_"I don't know..."_

* * *

**A/N: Dear pugswanthugs, you have just made my day~ Anyway, please review, I really want feedback from y'all good or bad. ~Nyx_  
_**


	4. The Miracle Brought by Death

**Previously:**_  
_

_I start to panic, where am I, what am I doing here, who am I?_

_I answer both his and my questions out loud, in a voice I barely recognize._

_"I don't know..."_

**~The Miracle Brought by Death~**

~0~0~0 **Seth** 0~0~0~

I can see her face distort in panic and fear, her previously bright-red left eye turned into the exact shade of her other eye, her breaths are quick and hysterical and her heart is racing.

"H-hey, er, shh... It's okay..." I say soothingly, er, sorta, "I'll protect you, don't worry."

Amazingly, her heart slows down and she's breathing evenly. She's cold, not vamp-cold, more like... a human that's been out in the snow too long. Which is weird, considering this spot is the sunniest one in a twenty-mile radius.

I notice a small locket hanging around her neck and I reach for it, "What are you doing?"

Her voice has a sing-song lilt to it, like a vamp (or half-vamp). Without the edge of half-deranged panic, it reminds me of how I think sparkles and peaches would sound like, y'know if they could be turned into sound. Now I sound stupid, umm, let's see, her voice is sweet, bell-like, alluring...

"Um... hello?" she says breaking my concentration on how her voice sounds.

"Your necklace." I say, reaching for it again, I pick it up and examine it. It's a round red pendant framed by gold-and-silver leaves with some kind of crest on top. In the middle, _"Ravenna, la morte ha portato miracolo."_

"Ra-ve-nna?" I ask, "Is that your name?"

She shakes her head sadly, "I do not know, _il mio salvatore_."

"Well," I say smiling, "It is from now on."

I realize something, "Umm, my name's not Salvatore, it's Seth."

"Eh?" she says, confused, "But I did not call out your name."

"But you called me,_ il mio salvatore_," I say.

"No, I called you, "My Savior", she says frowning, "But, nevermind, shouldn't we... leave or something?"

"Oh, sorry," I say, flustered (I got that from the Cullens), "Um... may I?"

She looks up, tilts her porcelain face to the side and says, "Of course."

I pick her up in my arms (bridal style, I think it's called), and start jogging towards the Cullen House. "Seth..."

I almost trip, how can my _name_ sound so beautiful with her voice? "Err... what?"

Looking down, I see her staring at something opposite of my face, her pale cheeks painted slightly with pink, "Um.. nothing... just... wanted to say your name."

Chuckling silently, I think _"Cute..."_, and after a few seconds I mutter, "Ravenna..."

I look down to see her hide her face in my chest, almost inaudible muttering, "Shut up... Seth..."

~0~0~0 **Ravenna** 0~0~0~

What is this feeling? My heart was about to burst when he said my newly-appointed name. "Ravenna..."

I snuggle closer to his chest, hiding my face behind my long raven hair. "Shut up..." I mutter before unintentionally muttering his name again, "Seth..."

I can smell him, he smells like the woods. As if he is one with them. An animal sort-of scent also emanates from his body, savagely powerful, yet I feel completely safe with him...

"Hey," his voice breaks my thoughts, "Um... we're here..."

I look up from my little hiding spot on his chest to see a large white-and-blue house standing in front of me. There's a small landing where a swing sat and a shirt hung over the wooden railing. Large glass covered the wall revealing a large open lounge where a small black box showing some kind of sport lay abandoned. Listening closely, sounds of arguing, sizzling meat and smells of roasted animals wafted through the glass. It's all very open and welcoming.

"So... er..." he says, his sun-tanned face showing a bit of color, "Want me to put you down?"

I shake my head, "Please, don't", I really don't want him to put me down in such an unfamiliar place. Welcoming or not.

He smiled, a smile that I feel like I would grow to love very much, and carried me into the large room. A familiar yet unfamiliar scent penetrates my nose.

Slowly, I separate them, finding each one interesting and slightly nostalgic. One I recognize immediately, a woodsy scent, not unlike my Seth- I mean Seth's. A few others are scents that tug at my memories, sweet, floral, somehow, and... and... I'm not sure how to put this... heavenly? I don't mean, lovely, heavenly, more of... of the heavens. Gods, I sound idiotic.

"Seth, oh gosh, Seth!" a voice belonging to something impossible screams, "Seth, what happened? Who's that? Why couldn't Alice-!"

I turn my head away from Seth's body to see a woman, a pale, perfect woman with long waist-length brown hair. Golden amber eyes stared into my mismatched ones and I hide myself in Seth's chest again, "Who's that?" I ask Seth.

"That? Oh, umm, Ravenna, meet Bella, she's a good friend," he says lightly, "Bella, this is Ravenna I, um, found her in the forest."

"It is nice to meet you," I say, the words rolling off my tongue beneath her stoic amber eyes, "_O̱raíos_ Bella."

~0~0~0 **Bella** 0~0~0~

I stare at the... girl... in Seth's arms, her aura is childish, yet mature. She doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before. Her complexion is pale, like Renesmee's, but her eyes are... impossible. One eye is colored black, so black that, even to me, the pupil is indeterminable. The other is... crimson... vampire crimson. The crimson I saw embedded to my face when I was a newborn, the crimson in a human-drinker's eyes. Her hair is as odd as her eyes, black as night except for locks of brownish-blond streaking through. Another odd thing is her clothing. Entirely formal. Like she was going to a high class event before Seth found her. Her accent is heavy, I'm not sure what it is, but it seems mixed. And she called me... something...

I remember what made me panic so much, it happened just a few seconds ago.

_Alice has a foggy look on her face and Edward looks shocked._

_"Seth...?" he mutters out. My eyes widen, "What? What happened?"_

_"I-I saw Seth.." Alice mutters, eyes widening like mine, "How?"_

_"Wait," I say, "What's happened to Seth?"_

_"Nothing." Alice says, shaking her head, "Except, he was with a girl, she looks like a vampire... sorta..."_

_How could Alice see Seth? What's happened to him? Maybe he was bitten? But that's not good!_

I know it's irrational, but at the time I thought if Seth was bitten, he'd have venom in him, maybe making Alice see him for a second, and poisoning him. Like how she can see Renesmee blurry because she's half-vampire. Alice has been practicing, and she can see Renesmee for a few minutes at a time now without too much of a headache...

Edward walks into the living room, a frown gracing his perfect face. "Seth... you alright?"

"'Course," Seth answers, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Seth!" This time, it's Jake, Nessie following him quickly, "You okay, kid?"

The girl in his arms flushed, and hid her face behind her hair, turning to Seth's body, "It's okay," Seth says, soothingly, "This is my family... sorta." The girl looks up at him, biting her lip. I could see the way Seth looks at her, as if she was the center of his universe. It's just like the way Jake looks at Nessie. "Oh my god."

Everyone turns to me, and I stare at Seth, "You imprinted on her."

Seth looks up, color flooded his cheeks as he muttered, "Yeah..."

I smile at him, Seth is my friend, probably my best friend after Jake and Alice. "What's her name?"

"Well," Seth says, flustered, "We're not actually _sure_..."

I frown, beckoning him to continue, "She has amnesia, and I actually just call her Ravenna, because of this."

He holds up a small red pendant and hands it to Edward, who, for some reason, frowns , "It says, "Ravenna, the Miracle Brought by Death"... So her name really is Ravenna if this is hers... but..."

We all frown as the meaning registers with all of us.

_"The Miracle Brought by Death"_

* * *

**A/N: So yeah... here's the fourth chapter! It's pretty long especially since I had a bit of writer's block on Bella's part... ~Nyx**


	5. The Other Half

**Previously:**_  
_

_He holds up a small red pendant and hands it to Edward, who, for some reason, frowns , "It says, "Ravenna, the Miracle Brought by Death"... So her name really is Ravenna if this is hers... but..."_

_We all frown as the meaning registers with all of us_.

_"The Miracle Brought by Death"_

**~The Other Half~**

~0~0~0 **Seth** 0~0~0~

I wake up and the first thing I see is... black.

"Pfffuuuu!" I panic and try to stand up, when I fall right back down again.

"Waaah...?" A sleepy voice greets me and the black lifts away from my face to reveal... Ravenna.

"Oh... Seth..." she says sleepily, she hugs me closer and I can feel the heat rushing to my face, "Thank you for saving me..."

"Err... your welcome..." I say awkwardly, only to be greeted by soft breathing... She's asleep again.

I pry her arms from around me and lay her down on the bed.

Her eyes are closed and her eyelashes stood out against her very pale skin. Her hair spread out around her, a carpet of black with golden rays coming out. Her lips- Hold on. _Pull yourself together, Seth._ I tell myself as I get up and get a change of clothes.

Today's the first day of High School in Rosetown. At first, Only Jake and Ness were supposed to go, but Ravenna wanted to know about "school" so she's coming too. Alice already taught her about most of the subjects, so they said she'd be fine...

B-but, what if she's not? What if she's laughed at? What if she loses control? What if-

"Seth. You're worrying a bit too much, aren't you?" Edward's voice drifts out from the doorway.

"Ugh... Edward..." I say awkwardly.

"She'll be fine," he says calmly, "Oh, and Esme said you better come down before Jacob and the other wolves eat everything."

"Oh, crap!" I yell as I quickly run around the room, looking for a clean shirt.

"Eh..." Ravenna's voice drifts from the bed, "Seth...?"

"C'mon Venna," I say, helping her sit upright, "We're gonna be going soon."

Her eyes snapped open, suddenly, "Yes, _Theia_!"

I looked at her, confused, "What?"

She looked at me, confused, "What, what?"

Great conversation.

"Um... never mind," I say, slightly hesitant, "Alice put some clothes that she thinks would fit you in there."

"Ok." she says, walking into the bathroom I pointed at as I stared at her, still wondering what that was about...

~0~0~0** Ravenna** 0~0~0~

I walk into the small room Seth pointed me towards. It's a room where the walls and floor are covered in small square things that are made of marble... I think. Also, there's a small ceramic "toilet", was it, in the corner and a, "shower" in front of me, separated from the rest of the room by translucent plastic. Hanging on a metal bar are some clothes I know I've never seen before in my life.

The thing that looks like a top is made of cool blue fabric, the sleeves reach up to my wrists where they are cinched together by some kind of elastic. The sleeves' ends and the rectangular shaped neckline are trimmed in elegant gold and black. The "bottom" is a small piece of fabric that barely reaches the tops of my knees. It's made up of a slightly rough blue cloth where, an inch from the end, folds come out. A two long blue clothing pieces in the shape of the lower portion of my leg is also hung on the metal bar on the wall.

I put all of them on properly. I think.

I come out of the small room and find Seth, his upper half without clothing. Heat rushes up my face. "Um... Seth?" I ask tentatively.

"Oh, hmm?" he looks at me and a sort of pink color paints his cheeks, "Oh, Ravenna!"

He quickly puts on a long sleeved shirt... thing with a hood. "Do I look okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"You look great, except..." He walks forward and un-tucks the blue top, "Better."

He flashes me a slightly crooked smile which makes my stomach flutter and my chest thump.

"Oh!" He says, handing me a pair of black close-toed shoes, a... a... "Mary Jane". Something about that name flutters inside me. What is it?

"Well," Seth's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "We better go..."

"Oh, sorry!" I say, taking the shoes and putting them on quickly. Hair falls into my face and I glare angrily at the disobedient strands.

"Here," Seth says sweetly, taking all my hair and combing them, tying them in a small blue band.

Heat rises to my face again, "Thank you."

Once my hair is fixed, we go down and find the rest of the people Seth introduced me to yesterday gathered around a large rectangular table.

"Hey, save some for me!" Seth yells, rushing to a nearby chair and piling his plate high.

I look at the assortment of food laid out in front of me, the people who smell like Seth are wolfing down their food. A girl that looks like she could be my age is eating slowly, as if her food didn't taste quite as well to her than it did to the others. The pale, sweet-scented people are watching them calmly, some of them smiling or... smirking?

"Oh, hello Ravenna," a sweet looking woman approaches me, her hair up to her shoulders and her golden eyes twinkling with generosity and kindness. "Would you like to eat something?"

I look at the food again and sniffed, they had an appetizing scent, so I take a piece and bite tentatively.

"Pffew!" I spit the chunk out and look apologetically at the slightly curly haired young man sitting with a thirteen or fourteen year old girl giggling at his now food splattered hair.

The sweet looking woman looks at me, obviously upset as the beautiful blond haired pale girl glares at me, "Hey! You come to our house, and you don't have the decency to swallow our food?"

"I-I'm s-sorry." I stutter out, and suddenly, Seth's behind me.

"Hey, leave her alone, Rosalie!" he shouts at the blond one, Rosalie.

"Nessie can take the taste, why can't she?" "Rosalie" yells back.

"Because Nessie is half human." a calm pale one with bronze hair answers, staring at me curiously, "Can't you smell her Rose? Not a bit human. Just half-vampire. The other half... I have no idea."

Now all of them look at me curiously, sniffing the air.

"Yeah... she only smells half vampire, the other part... doesn't smell human."

"Smells like... death?"

"No... more like... earth? Gems?"

They all stare at me, and I could feel their questioning gazes ask, _"What's the other half?"_

* * *

**A/N: To PJO rulz (Hey, have you read my PJO fic? ^_^). I like PJ(at)O better than Twilight (Story-wise, character-wise, heck even fan-fiction-subject-wise). I hope that this doesn't offend any Twi-hards out there that's actually reading my story, but I gotta say that I think Bella's a bit of a Mary Sue. It annoyed me how much of a perfect vampire she is, even before she was a vampire she was a bit Mary Sue-ish.  
**


	6. Half Blood High School

**Previously:**_  
_

_"Smells like... death?"_

_"No... more like... earth? Gems?"_

_They all stare at me, and I could feel their questioning gazes ask, "What's the other half?"_

**~Half Blood High School~_  
_**

I blush as their attention is focused on me. "I-I'm s-s-sorry... I d-don't know..."

"Hey, back off her..." Seth says, standing in front of me, protectively. His scent fills me and I feel safe... so very safe...

"We're sorry." the motherly vampire says, "We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I smile at her, "I-it's okay. I g-guess it's just... strange for me... not knowing who- or what- I am..."

"Aww..." the small strangely perky vampire says, hugging me suddenly, "You're just _sooo _cute~!"

I blush and stutter, "Err... thank... you... Alice?"

"Yep!" she says, grinning, "C'mon guys, we need to go! We don't want Nessie to be late on her _first day_, right?"

Their attention was now completely_ not_ on me. Completely diverted to the not-vampire yet not-human girl that seemed around my age... whatever my age is... Thank gods.

"Ohh, Nessie!" the blond girl squeals, "You'll just _love_ school, it's great! To feel so _human_!"

"Um... Seth?" I say tentatively.

"Yeah?" he asks, turning around to meet my eyes.

"Why is... school... so special?" I ask.

Seth looks at me and puts an arm at the back of his head, "Well, it's not really that special. It's just... Rosalie, the blonde, never really wanted to be a leech, so she loves anything that makes her feel... human."

I frown, "Human...? What would it feel like to feel... human?"

Seth scrunches his eyebrows together, "Err... that seems like a seriously philosophical question, and... um... I dunno."

I couldn't help but smile at Seth's strange ways. Completely... such honesty and frankness with a mixture of the caring generosity that led him to take me in.

I couldn't help but feel warm. He was intoxicating.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"High School" is... interesting to say the least.

A crowd of pulsing... warm... pink... delicious... thirst-quenchingly...

"Ravenna." Seth's tone stops me cold. It was wary. Why?

I looked beside me, then up to see his face with an expression I have never seen and could not register as "Seth".

My confusion and slight hurt must have registered on my face because his softened as he whispered, "You can't have them. Please don't hurt them Ravenna."

I blinked and his usually warm eyes were full of remorse. Remorse I caused. Because if I were to attack a human, he'd feel responsible.

My thirst didn't matter anymore. Not if the consequence was Seth's trust or Seth's happiness.

I calm myself and he must feel it too for his muscles relax under me.

The elder vampires start to walk towards the school, followed by the half vampire and Seth's wolf-brother. Seth puts his arms around my shoulder and we follow them too.

The pulse of Seth's heart, the warmth that radiated from him distracted me enough from the press of less warm human bodies.

We take another path, however, when we enter the small white-washed building. Entering through a door labeled, "Registration Offices".

The room inside isn't small, exactly, but we still bump into a group of four.

Seth apologizes to the blonde haired girl at the head of the group when the brown, curly-haired boy with a stick under each arm catches my attention.

He stares at me, his eyebrows scrunched together.

He taps the blonde's shoulder and makes a few quick hand-gestures.

The girl's eyes flash to me for a second, filled with curiosity and alertness. So quickly that if my eyes weren't a vampire's, or at least partially one's, it wouldn't have been noticed.

She smiles at Seth and says, "Don't worry about it." she looks at the clock at the wall and continues with, "Err... sorry, we gotta go. Come on, Nico, Perce."

They all go and Seth is now talking to a middle aged brunette behind the counter.

I fazed out a few seconds ago so I only catch, "-erwater, this is very inconveniencing."

I'm not sure what's inconvenient, but I hope it doesn't take too long. This room felt too small, too tight.

"Yes, ma'am, we're really very sorry, Mr. Cullen, especially, but we weren't informed of his niece's arrival." Seth says, continuing smoothly to my 'back story', "You see, she's been having some... family problems... we called her parents and everything, but seems like they've... accepted it." He scrunches his face and whispers the last part as if he didn't want me to hear, I look down and frown to add the effect. All in all, it was a pretty good act.

Or at least most of it. My breathing feels heavy, is it supposed to do that? The walls are closing in... when did they start moving?

The counter-lady nods sympathetically, as if she knew anything, and says, "Well, all her records are here and everything's signed and sealed. All that's left is for her to deliver this note to her teachers."

I feel myself stop breathing altogether, I squeeze my eyes shut. What's happening? Why's the room so small? Can't... move... Seth?

I hear his voice echo in my head, "Thanks, ma'am, and again, we're real sorry."

He turns around and immediately holds my hand and squeezes it comfortingly, "C'mon, let's get outta here."

It seems he noticed my discomfort. He drags me out the door and immediately everything comes back to normal. I smile at him even though he isn't looking.

"You really should say something if you feel weird." he says, scolding me lightly but still holding my hand gently.

"I-I'm sorry." I whisper, I guess the room's effects still held me by a thread.

"Don't worry about it." he says in his cheerful manner, and his sweet, happy aura makes me smile.  
"Now, c'mon, we gotta get to class! Don't worry, Carlysle called in a favor and we're both in the same classes."

I smile again, unaware of what will happen, and how much this comfy presence will change.

~0~0~0 **Annabeth** 0~0~0~

"You're sure, Grover? Absolutely, positively, 100% sure?" Thalia asks, still unbelieving.

"_I told you, Thals!_ I'm completely, as in, I'd swear I'd give up enchiladas for a decade if I was wrong, sure that that girl is a demigod, but not a normal demigod! As in maybe even more abnormal than you, Perce, and Nico. No offense." Grover replies.

"How, exactly, was that_ not_ offensive, Grover?" Thalia asks.

"Er, yeah, but you know what I mean!" he replies, "And the guy she was with... he smelled weird."

We all perked up, thinking the same thing,_ monster weird?_

"No, not monster weird," Grover and his goat-senses replied, "He's human, mostly. Almost how you guys smell human, mostly."

"But not a god-half?" I ask him.

"Nope, definitely not demigod." Grover replies, "More like a satyr only not goat and more, y'know, human. Plus, remember those pale Aphrodite-looking kids? They smelled weird too. Cold and... almost like the girl back there but more... human and less... god. Oh, and the muscular-ish one with the bronze-haired girl, Muscles smelled a lot like the boy back there and Bronzey smelled like the pale Aphrodites only more human than them."

Grover's pretty winded as he finished. His words bounced around in all of our heads. We all have masks of confusion and thoughtfulness on our faces, even Seaweed Brain, his mouth in a cute pout.

_Not the time, Annabeth_, I tell myself.

Nico speaks up for the first time since we got to town, "So, you're saying that, other than us three demigods, there's a weirder-than-Big-Three-demigod, two animal-humans, a half-human-half-who-knows-what and about three, four maybe-quarter-human-three-quarters-who-knows-what."

"Well, to put it simply, yes." Grover replies.

"This is one weird Half-Blood High School." Percy says. The first thing he said since we met the two at the registrar.

It was a very Seaweed Brain way to put it, but we're all thinking the same thing, _"That's an understatement."_

* * *

**A/N: Oh, gosh, I'm so _very very very_ sorry for disappearing, but I couldn't find a good chapter ending! (Okay, lame excuse but, there you go.) I wanted to introduce the PJO characters already, but I couldn't find a good way on how.**

**Well, anyway, it's finally up, so yay! -Nyx_  
_**


	7. Of Thornes and Thistles

**Previously:**

_"This is one weird Half-Blood High School." Percy says. The first thing he said since we met the two at the registrar._

_It was a very Seaweed Brain way to put it, but we're all thinking the same thing,_ "That's an understatement."

* * *

**~Of Thornes and Thistles~**

~0~0~0** Ravenna** 0~0~0~

Seth and I walk into a room marked, "2-B", and he hands the note the office-lady gave him to the only human adult in the room, the teacher, I guess. The teacher's a male of around 40 human years. He's wearing a simple collared, button-down shirt, (a polo shirt, was it?) and black slacks. The only gem that's on him is a small gold band on his ring-finger with a small round moonstone and a even smaller diamond embedded in the middle.

The people sitting inside the room are just a handful of normal human teenagers. Probably around the age of sixteen. A head of black hair attracts my eye and I feel a sense of familiarity towards the teenage boy. He sits quietly at the back corner without the window. His arms are crossed and his body drapes lazily over the plastic-metal chair. His eyes are closed and his olive-tinted skin is slightly waxen.

Suddenly, right eye opens and he's looking directly at me. I immediately turn around and face Seth who notices nothing as he takes back the note.

"Hello, young lady," the teacher says to me, "I'm Mr. Jameson, you two can sit over there."

He turns me around as the teacher finishes and leads me to a pair of empty seats two to the front of the black-hair boy. I nervously turn my head, just enough to see his face in my peripheral vision (which is just as sharp as my central vision) and I see that his eyes are back to being covered by his eyelids, his lashes, all deeply black, seem striking against his slightly waxen olive skin.

I turn back to the teacher and a loud ringing sound strikes my vampiric hearing, disorienting me. A crush of humans walk briskly into the room, and my disorientation keeps me from concentrating. My hunger grows and a sudden, tight grip appears on my hand. I growl at the owner, low and menacing, but I stop just as briskly as the humans who came in when I saw the owner. My sweet Seth, worry brimmed in his eyes.

My concentration and focus come back as I realize the worry he's showing isn't for me, but for the human crowd.

I lower my eyes, and my mind drifts into proper orientation.

Now I notice the crowd that entered have taken their seats and turned to peek and whisper at me.

"Eh? Who's the new girl?" wondering voices.

"Tsk, she looks like a freak, how come she gets to sit with_ Seth Clearwater_?!" voices filled with contempt and envy.

"She looks pretty hot for a freak-girl." aroused whispers.

That's when Seth's eyes turn angry instead of worried, still with my hand in his, he turns to the boys who were whispering about my appearance and glares at them, growling, too low for humans to hear though.

"Great, freak-girl made Seth angry at us." more whispers.

"Oh man, she's Clearwater's girl." disappointed voices.

"Okay, everyone, calm down." Mr. Jameson stops the noise of the entire class with four words, and for that, I am grateful. "Today, we have two new students for the second semester."

He motions for me and someone in my general direction to come. I stand slowly, thinking that Seth is the other, however, he doesn't stand up and just encourages me with his eyes to go to the front.

"You gonna move, or what?" a soft drawl comes from behind me and I'm surprised to see the black-haired half-frowning. He's very tall.

"S-sorry." I mutter and I walk briskly to the front as he follows behind, keeping up with his long legs.

"Go on, introduce yourselves." Mr. Jameson says.

The black-haired boy shrugs uncaringly, "Nico di Angelo, 16 years old."

"And where'd you come from, Mr. di Angelo?" Mr. Jameson questions.

"That's none of your concern." he says and he just walks back to his seat, leaving a slightly flustered teacher behind.

"And you, miss?" he says to me as he regains composure.

I try to speak clearly, instead of my usual muttering, "Um... Ravenna Thorne, I'm from England and I've come to live with my uncle's family, the Cullens."

I walk back to my seat as Mr. Jameson thanks me and starts the class.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When the school day ends, I ask Seth to wait for me outside. He looks at me questioningly but doesn't push it.

I turn to the boy, Nico di Angelo.

"H-h-hello." I say, lapsing into a stutter, "I-I'm sorry for h-h-hindering you e-e-earlier."

He raises an eyebrow.

"I-I-I'm R-Ravenna." I say, uncomfortable in the silence.

He sighs, rolls his eyes and says, "I know. You said it earlier."

He leaves and I scold myself for not asking why he seems familiar. But then, he seems as unapproachable as a thistle bush.

"What was that for?" Seth asks when I come out.

I shake my head, "He's strangely familiar. I don't know why."

We both leave the school, meeting up with the rest of Seth's "family".

"We're going around town first." the fully vampire ones say.

Seth raises an eyebrow, turns to me and says, "Wanna go into the forest?"

I blush as his eager face looks at me, "S-Sure."

"Ok, meet you guys later!" he yells excitedly, grabbing my hand and dragging me along.

It takes time since keeping up with appearances means staying at a human pace, albeit a running-human's pace.

We reach the edge of a dense forest and Seth breaks into a run, I go along without missing a beat.

I laugh at the rush of wind that blows my hair around. How easy it was to navigate through the dense trees, sometimes leaping from branch to branch as the ground softens.

Seth laughs too, and I enjoy the sound of his husky voice. Suddenly, I want to embrace him for no reason. I don't even try to fight the urge and just leap from my spot on a tall oak and collide with Seth's lean body. We roll several meters before stopping at the edge of a small clearing and I started giggling, pushing Seth away to sit up.

"What was that for?" Seth complains, but the smile says he quite enjoyed my tackle.

Suddenly, the wind shifts from another direction and my nose catches a scent. A dangerous scent.

I leap upright and so does Seth, he senses my alarm though it doesn't seem like he smells what I do.

Suddenly, a large beast stomps into view, so loud I wonder why I hadn't heard it before.

Seth yelps in alarm as the beast, a strange multi-headed reptile thing, spouts fire in our direction.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" Seth shouts.

I cover Seth's mouth immediately, dragging him fairly easily to the opposite side of where we were.

Quietly, as in so quiet only a superhuman sense of hearing could hear, I whisper, "Shh... don't lead it to us."

The monster stalks the clearing, knowing that it smelled _something_, and that something was moving, and probably edible. That something also smelled strongly of demigod, a favorite snack he hadn't had in years.

I pray that an idea would pop into my head before the monster realizes we're here because, though Seth obviously has fought many battles, he isn't getting over the shock of a five-headed fire-breathing lizard anytime soon.

A monstrous scream echoes in the clearing, and the scream seemed... _victorious_. I have no time to react, even with my vampiric reflexes, as the monster smashes a head through the tree Seth and I were standing behind. I look up to see another head dive down, and I instinctively grab Seth, hold him onto my back and run up the head that seemed stunned after headbutting the tree.

I land right behind it, which I realize too late is a dangerous thing because, before I knew what happened, a blue, spiked and very, very powerful tail sends me and the wolf behind me flying across the clearing.

I flinch as I try to push myself up and realize that my arm's dislocated and broken because bone was poking out and it bent at an distasteful angle. There's also the sharp pain that only came from trying to use a dislocated limb. The broken part should've healed quickly, but the dislocation kept the healing from coming because the arm couldn't exactly pull itself back into its socket.

Seth tumbled a few meters away from me and the lizard stomps hungrily at its prey, targeting Seth first probably because of his warmth.

I had to do something, quick, but my arm was as useless as a pair-less sock.

I suck it up and grind my teeth together as I tug harshly at the partially immobile arm. I yelp as the limb pops back into its socket and breathe a sigh of relief as cool healing comes onto the broken limb.

I run to the monster, trying to use all my vampiric prowess to bash a head in.

I'm victorious as I feel bone cracking under my hands when I land onto the 4th from the right head.

I stumble away from Seth, and turn to see if I'd killed the monster, but instead of a dead beast, a six-headed beast met my eyes. Impossible! But my gut knew it definitely was.

I didn't know how to kill it, and obviously destroying the head made it worse, but how was I to attack its body when six fire-breathing heads and a muscled tail protected it?

I leaped at it again, I won't know what I can do 'till I try, right? So I bite down into it's leathery skin. Its hard to sink into, which my body finds strange, but a sudden screech, and I know I'm under it's skin. Thick, warm liquid down down the area surrounding my lips and my throat. The taste is bitter, but power and strength comes with it as I lose myself in blood.

Suddenly, the tat-tat-tat of feet on leaves can be heard and in the next second as I jump away from the monster's neck, a group of five appears the group Seth and I bumped into except with an addition of a spiky black-haired girl in a lot of black clothing except she had a silver band around her head.

"Crap, hydra!" the new one yells to her teammates.

They scatter as a voice retorts, "Oh, really, Thalia?! I thought it was a huge fluffy bunny!"

"Tsk, shut up, Perce," The girl, Thalia says, "You're just pissed I called you away from your date with Annie."

"Will you two stop arguing and get ready with the fire?" A voice, a familiar one, says calmly.

Suddenly, a dark figure slices of one of the head, I almost yell at him to stop but a flaming arrow comes streaking across as the head bubbles, cells trying to regenerate. The fire hits right in the middle of the bubbling neck and the monster cries, its voice guttural and in obvious pain.

The monster crumbles into dust as the fire encompasses the headless neck. The group relaxes and walks to me. For some reason, I feel a twinge of pity for the monster. I wonder why, it did try to eat my beloved Seth.

I look to my saviors and I realize the figure that ultimately destroyed the monster with his sword is the thistle-boy, Nico. "Can't speak, can't defeat a monster," he says teasingly as he comes closer, "Right, Thorne."

I glower at the teenager, "A-At least I'm n-n-not as unapproachable as a thistle bush!"

"Whatever," he says, uncaring, "Aren't you gonna help your friend?"

"S-S-Seth!" I shout as I run to him.

He shakes his head, as if waking from a dream, "Th-that was real... right?"

I nod, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." he says, dazed, but he suddenly perks, "H-How about you?! I saw your arm break when we fell!"

I show him both arms, happy he had enough strength to worry more about me than his sanity, "Don't worry! All good, see?"

"Wait, your arm _broke_ and its fine now?" a disbelieving voice says from behind me.

"Yes." I reply, wondering how this was strange since they did_ kill_ the beast that broke it. "I'm a vampire, or as it seems, a half-vampire."

They look at me like I'm insane and I defensively say, "What?"

"Are you insane?!" the Thalia girl says, "V-v-vampires don't exist!"

"Well, you're looking at half of one right now, so please do not ignore what's in front of you." I reply calmly. "After all, hydras aren't supposed to exist either."

Nico defends me as Thalia tries to sputter out a retort, "She's kinda right, Thals, we're not supposed to exist either, but we do. So why not them?"

I nod, approvingly.

"Wh-whatever." Thalia says, turning away, "Just take her to base and do what you do."

"Well, aren't you coming?" Nico says, I look to Seth, "He can come too, seems like he's clear-sighted."

I smile up at him, "I guess even though your as unapproachable as thistles, you can be useful too."

"Shut up." he says in a clipped manner, but I just smile, helping Seth up.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Long chapter! Review for me, please?  
**


End file.
